Recordando tu compañia
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: Despues de varios años los integrantes de Raimon se separan cada quien toma su rumbo pero aun asi su amistad es algo que llevaran siempre en el corazon, esos hermosos recuerdos de su gran amistad. Tsunami X Touko One-Shot.


**Esta es una Fic que se me ocurrio pensando en uno de mis personajes favoritos de Inazuma, esta esta dedicada hacia Roronoa Szayel, espero que te guste. Disculpen la mala ortografia!.**

**Espero y le entienda ya que creeo que esta un poco revoltosa.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a Level-5. **

* * *

Las olas golpeaban la costa con enorme fuerza, el viento comenzó a soplar más y más fuerte y esto ocasiono que se formaran grandes olas que en los ojos de aquel joven de pelo rosado le causaban una gran felicidad.

Aquel hermoso paisaje le recordaba aquel día en el que su vida sufrió un pequeño y a la vez enorme cambio. Como olvidar ese día en el que conoció a grandes amigos que lo indujeron a practicar otro deporte aparte del surfeo, el soccer.

Recostado en la arena sintiendo la fresca brisa marina seguía hundió en sus recuerdos, ya 2 años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a sus amigos de Raimon y en el transcurso de esos años no había tenido contacto alguno con ninguno de ellos.

Se levanto y se dirigió al interior de una pequeña cabaña, abrió un pequeño cajón de un viejo escritorio y tomo una hoja que se encontraban ahí y se quedo observándolo por un largo tiempo

Pasaron horas y por fin término de leer esa hoja, se levanto, la dejo sobre el escritorio y se dirigió nuevamente hacia afuera. El clima había cambiado mientras el estaba adentro y se podía ver que una gran tormenta llegaría a la costa en cualquier momento pero como si fuera algo sin mucha importancia el se recostó de nuevo disfrutando de el helado viento que pasaba por su cara y el las olas que golpeaban su piel morena.

Comenzó por fin la tormenta, fuertes vientos comenzaron a soplar y el mar se volvió mas violento. A Tsunami le encantaba este tipo de ambiente así que corrió tomo su tabla de surf y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al mar para montar las enormes olas.

Cansado regreso a la costa con una gran sonrisa en su cara, nunca había visto olas tan grandes como esas, volvió a tirarse sobre la húmeda arena y cerro los ojos por unos minutos, escuchando el choque de las olas contra las piedras.

Tsunami se percato de otro sonido, no eran las olas ni el viento sino pasos en la arena, el abrió los ojos lentamente y frente a el estaba Touko una compañera que había conocido cuando se unió a Raimon.

-Tsunami, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Touko! Que haces aquí? - exclamo sorprendido pero a la vez tratando de esconder una enorme sonrisa

-Pues pasaba por Okinawa así que decidí visitarte-

-Ven vamos dentro de la cabaña, te estas empapando mujer!-

Los dos se adentraron en la pequeña casa para refugiarse de la lluvia, y con unas tazas de Te caliente se sentaron a platicar.

-Y que el lo que te trae por Okinawa?-

-Veras al parecer mi padre tiene algunos negocios pendientes aquí –

Y tomando un sorbo de su Te, Tsunami continuo.

-Ya veo, y como están los chicos de Raimon? –

Touko se levanto y comenzó a observar detenidamente cada rincón de ese lugar mientras seguía con la charla.

-Pues la verdad ya tengo tiempo que no los veo así que no sabría decirte-

El viento se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y el cielo rugía con mucha fuerza, ella siguió caminando observando todo, la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban viejas y deterioradas.

-Touko- la llamo el peli rosa quien se levanto de su banco y se dirigió hacia la joven.

Se acerco y la tomo por detrás dándole un abrazo, así duro por lo menos unos veinte segundos y ambos se quedaron quietos sin producir algún sonido. Pero en ese instante se escucha una llamada entrante al teléfono de Touko.

-Padre! Si lo, se estaré ahí en unos minutos…adiós.-

Se giro pero tsunami ya no estaba ahí así que siguió explorando el lugar para toparse con una carta vieja que se encontraba sobre un maltratado escritorio, la tomo y la abrió con delicadez para no romperla.

Tenía la fecha de por lo menos hace dos años y decía:

_Para Touko._

_Este es un día memorable, por fin e llegado a Okinawa, fue muy divertido estar con todos esos chicos de la escuela Raimon, son muy buenos amigos y me enseñaron l o maravillosos que puedes ser el soccer, espero volverlos a ver muy pronto en especial a ti pequeña Tokou._

_A pesar de ser linda eres una gran jugadora de soccer y me gustaría poder surfear contigo algún día, apuesto a que seria muy divertido. Aparte de ser muy buena jugadora eres muy inteligente ya que al parecer te adaptas muy rápido a todo como fue el cazo que me contaste cuando fueron a entrenar con Fubuki._

_Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho algo muy importante, en el tiempo en el que pase con el equipo comencé a sentir algo por ti, no estoy muy seguro de ello ya que nunca me avía sentido así, pero al menos me puedo desahogar en esta pequeña carta en la cual puedo depositar temporalmente mis sentimientos confundidos que tengo hacia ti y que espero que con el pasar del tiempo comprenda todo esto y te lo pueda decir cara a cara pero creo estar seguro de algo y es que tu me as cambiado la vida, así que ansió el día en el que nos volvamos a encontrar mi pequeña Touko._

_ Con amor_

_ Tsunami 273_

Lagrimas rodaron por las rojas mejillas de Touko quien no podía contener el llanto al leer lo que estaba en esa hoja. Se sentó en el pequeño banco y comenzó a leer la carta una vez más

Sintió entonces unas manos que recorrían su cara que estaba llena de lagrimas, eran esas manos las cuales le hacían sentir segura.

-No llores mas, pequeña Tokuo- dijo el peli rosa mientras acariciaba la cara de Touko.

Con mucho esfuerzo Touko trataba de contener el llanto pero era imposible, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta el cual no permitía que escapara ni una sola palabra por aquellos húmedos labios debido al llanto. Levanto la vista para mirar esos hermosos ojos negros y alcanzo a decir unas pocas palabras.

-Porque te fuiste?..Porque me dejaste?-

En ese momento el viento abre la puerta la cual ya esta muy vieja lo cual la hizo frágil, la puerta tumbo con violencia un jarrón que estaba sobre un pequeño buro.

Ella se acerco y comenzó a recoger los pedazos del jarrón y vio también que estaba un portarretrato de todo el equipo Raimon, Tsunami incluido, la tomo y salió de aquella pequeña cabaña.

Su padre ya la estaba esperando en el automóvil para regresar a casa pero antes le pido solo un pequeño favor, que la llevara a un lugar en especial pero su padre se negaba pero al ver la cara de su hija no tuvo más opción que llevarla. Al llegar ella se bajo y camino hacia un acantilado que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaba aquella pequeña cabaña.

Ahí se encontraba una tabla de surf clavada en la tierra con unas cuantas piedras alrededor.

Llego a donde se encontraba la vieja tabla de surf y coloco la fotografía que había encontrado.

-Tsunami…Feliz aniversario…siempre recordaremos el día en que te conocimos-

Dicho esto limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y volvió al automóvil con su padre, con una cara de tristeza pero a la vez sonriente ya que había conocido a una gran persona que nunca olvidaría y siempre llevaría en su corazón.


End file.
